Obssession
by OzThePikachu
Summary: He would never forget, even if he was long gone. even if it was never meant to be.  he was, obssessed. AkuRoku Shonen Ai Axel x Roxas slightly angsty and fluff  kidnapping
1. Scattered

**Obssession .:1:.**

A/N: Hey guys, I know no one reads these but im an AkuRoku fan and im glad I can do things like this in order to supply you guys with AkuRoku joy. Here we go, Obssession.

Axel: She owns nothing

Roxas: Except Oathkeeper

Axel walked down Twilight Town. The busy streets making him nearly unnoticeable.  
>He ran his hand down his long spiked red hair. He completed his usual routine, bought a burger at a fast food stand and a coke, and then he headed to the music store down the street.<br>The store was small and going out of business, but they had what Axel was looking for. Nothing else really mattered, he was a regular here. He preferred this store over the much larger one by Station Heights.

"Axel. How are you today?" The girl at the cashier, Selphie, asked. She had shoulder lenght brunette hair that bounced every time she talked. She had a yellow dress under her uniform.

"Fine." Axel grumbled and walked straight to the poster section. He walked to the large box in the corner marked 'music stars' and began to dig. There was tons and tons of posters, but none of them mattered.  
>It wasn't long before he found it. A large blue poster with the image of a blond boy with bright blue eyes. His hair was spiked upright and he smiled at the camera. The name 'Roxas' written above the picture. The boy wore a J-Pop style outfit.<p>

"Roxas..." Axel muttered. He rolled up the image.  
>He shook his head and walked over to pay for the poster.<p>

"Is that all for today?" Selphie asked, cocking her head to the side. Yes, 'for today'. Axel had taken to doing this everyday. Everyday since...  
>Axel shook his head again. No need to bring up old memories.<p>

"Yeah. That's all" he replied, paying quickly and exiting the store.  
>It only took about five minutes for him to arrive at his old and run-down apartment. He entered his room.<br>The white walls were barely visible, since they were literally covered with pictures and posters, all showed the same blond boy. Axel frowned, seeing no space for the newest poster, he grabbed a piece of tape and stuck the poster on his dresser.

"Roxas... its been this long, since you left me." Axel murmured. He had one poster or picture for everyday since the little blond left him. And his walls were plastered with them.  
>It was with that simple action that everything Axel had, everything he knew, even his very being... had all crashed down around him.<br>Roxas and Axel. Axel and Roxas. You couldn't talk about one without the other, they were best friends, literally inseperable. And Axel... he'd been in love with the younger teen. He loved him with all his heart, with everything he had to give.

"I should've told him... I had the chance and now... he's gone. The place where his voice was has... left me." Axel whispered. He couldn't hold it anymore, the tears began to fall. Axel clutched his head and whispered Roxas' name over and over. 358 days, that's how long it had been since that day.

[Flashback]

"Roxas!" Axel called, he'd promised to meet the boy here in the park at 5. It was now 6:30 and the blond was nowhere to be found. The only people there was a family of five and a couple of children running around.

"Roxas!" He called again. He was starting to get worried, it wasn't like him to be late. Axel frowned, where was he?  
>He began to walk around, finally deciding to check the boy's house. He knew its location by memory.<br>He walked into the white house, he had a key after all, and headed upstairs and into Roxas' room. He wasn't there, instead there sat a bald man with dark glasses. He looked at Axel in surprise.

"Where's Roxas? Who are you?" Axel yelled.  
>The man put his hands up in surrender.<p>

"You must be a friend of his. My name is Rude. I'm sorry to inform you that Roxas is halfway across the country right now, I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Rude informed him.

"Wha... why?" Axel asked. Roxas was... gone?

"He's going to pursue a career as a singer, he'll be quite popular I assure you." Rude responded.

"He... didn't tell me." Axel muttered. So he really was, gone. The love of his life, his other half had abandoned him and hadn't even said goodbye. Maybe that's why he'd asked Axel to meet him without saying why. To say goodbye. Axel felt his knees get weak as he bagan to tremble.

"He's really gone..." Axel sobbed. He felt hot tears began to fall.  
>Rude stood and patted Axel on his back as he walked out.<p>

"I didn't even tell him... I never told him I loved him."

Axel wiped his tears away from his emerald eyes. He stood and slipped on a black jacket.

"I need some fresh air." Axel murmured. He walked out of his apartment, only pausing to lock the door.  
>He really had no particular destination in mind, he just walked. He passed by three chattering teens and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.<p>

"I'm sick of it!" Cried a red head.

"Yeah, he's even prettier than us." Added a blond.

"I don't understand why anyone likes Roxas." A raven head said.  
>Axel stopped dead in his tracks.<br>He turned around and walked over to them.

"What did ya say?" He asked the raven head.  
>She stared at him in fright.<p>

"Roxas." Axel bagan through gritted teeth. "Is not someone you want to talking bad about. He's the nicest and sweetest boy you'll ever meet."

"How do you know?" The red head challenged.

"I know because he's my best friend." Axel replied solemmly.

"Oh. Well why is he so lazy?" The blond asked.

"What?" Axel didn't expect that. Roxas actually wasn't lazy.

"Well, he hasn't made a song in over a month." The raven head added.  
>That was true, the blond hadn't made a new song in weeks, that was strange indeed.<br>Axel shrugged and walked off.


	2. Tied

(One week later)

Axel walked down the filthy streets, new poster tucked under his arm. He'd gotten a call from an old friend Demyx. He'd said he needed Axel right away and that it was very important.  
>Axel had reluctantly agreed to go, although he'd much rather drown in his own thoughts, as emo as that might sound.<br>Demyx lived at the edge of Twilight Town, that particular area was called 'the world that never was' cause it was so isolated.  
>He stopped to glance at a store, a particular store. It was an Otaku Shop. The same shop he'd met Roxas in. Looking in he saw that the girl who'd been the manager once was now long gone.<p>

Axel shook his head and walked on. The streets were busy again today, too much, in fact.  
>The pyromaniac sighed, he wasn't going anywhere like this. He took a second to think and decided that even if it killed him, he had to move on. He spotted a trash can and slowly threw his new poster into it.<br>Maybe he would be able to move on, to live on. Maybe he would have, except he didnt , and that was once again, Roxas' fault.

"AXEL!" Someone screamed.  
>Said pyro looked up and before he knew what was happening he was being hugged. He looked down to see a much shorter blond. The same blond that walked his dreams and haunted his nightmares. The boy looked up at Axel and revealed his twin blue orbs, but something was wrong. The cheerfulness and brightness those eyes had once reflected was now gone. Replaced by a dim melancholy shade of blue. He seemed utterly tired and, if you looked closely, he was also dirty.<br>Axel didn't know how to react. Was this real? Why was Roxas here? What happened to him?  
>Any doubts Axel had vanished instantly when the younger teen began to cry."No, Roxas don't cry." Axel pleaded, taking the boy into his arms and hugging him.<p>

"A-Axel... I found you.." Roxas sobbed.

"There there. Tell me what happened." Axel soothed. He couldn't believe the love of his life was back, couldn't believe he was holding him in his arms. Axel looked down when Roxas didn't respond, only to find said boy asleep.  
>Axel saddened and wondered what could have possibly happened. He picked up the boy bridal style and began walking towards his apartment.<p>

When Roxas finally came to, Axel had had enough time to take down all the posters and pictures.  
>The little blond shot up into a sitting position. He looked around quickly and took in his surroundings.<p>

"Axel?" The blond called.  
>Axel was by his side in almost no time.<p>

"Calm down Roxas, I'm here. Now tell me what happened." Axel comforted the boy.

"Axel! I ran away! I finally escaped!" Roxas cried, wrapping his arms around the pyro's waist.

"From where? Why'd you come here? Shouldn't you be recording songs?" Axel asked.

"NO! I ran away from them! I never wanted to record songs! They kidnapped me, Axel!" Roxas cried.  
>Axel was surprised.<p>

"What did you say?" He asked.

"They kidnapped me." Roxas repeated.

"That can't be true. Rude said..." Axel trailed off. Had he really believed some creepy bald man? Had he seriously thought Roxas had just left him?  
>Roxas shook his head. He crawled closer to Axel and began his story.<p>

[Flashback]

Roxas sat in the bench in the old park. He waited for his best friend Axel's arrival. He'd asked him to meet him here and he was late. Roxas frowned and stood up. He walked down the Twilight Town market street. He'd come back in a few minutes to check if Axel had arrived yet.  
>He walked a good five minutes when he started to notice the streets were strangely empty.<br>Before he could even react, he was grabbed from behind and a hand was placed over his mouth to keep him from screaming.

"Hey there, you're a cute one. You'll do just fine." A voice informed him  
>And with that, Roxas was carried off.<p>

Axel hugged the blond. Here he was, moping about the blond leaving only to find out that Roxas had it worse. But something swelled in the pyro's heart because of the simple fact that Roxas had gone looking for Axel. Of all people, he looked for him.  
>Roxas sniffle and before Axel even had a warning he was plain out crying. The soft tears soaking his navy blue 'saints' shirt.<br>It went on for awhile until finally, the wails ceased and were reduced to gentle sniffling.

"Hey, Roxas, there's just something I still don't know." Axel told the boy in his arms.

"Hm? What is it Ax?" Roxas questioned as he snuggled closer into Axel's shirt.

"The day they took you, you had asked me to meet you in the park," the pyro began, glancing at Roxas who nodded. "Well, what did you want?"  
>The blond shot up with a red face.<p>

"Oh.. I wanted to tell ya something..." He responded.

"Ok, you can tell me now." Axel said, staring into those twin sapphire orbs.

"Weeeeeeell. I just wanted to say that..." the blond stalled. "That I... well the truth is... I love you Axel." He finished with a blush.  
>Axel stared at him, stupified. Had he really just said... wait a second, he'd beaten Axel to it!<p>

"No fair! I was gonna tell you first!" Axel grinned.  
>Roxas looked up, mirroring Axel's previous expression perfectly.<br>Axel laughed.

"If you keep staring at me like that I'm gonna have to kiss ya." Axel teased the younger boy.

"Wha- Axel you perv!" Roxas cried, hugging a pillow and giggling.  
>Axel laughed and pushed the blond back into his bed, hovering over him.<p>

"You're too damn cute." Axel said, leaning down and capturing Roxas' lips with his own.

-OWARI-


End file.
